Hailstorm or Something Dumb like That
by turtle76
Summary: Two friends, practically sisters travel the the us and run into someone they never imagined they would run into it.


A/N I hope you enjoy this Hailey. Love you and to anyone who will maybe read this, this story is a bunch of crack. haha it's crazy but I hope whoever reads it like its.

Hailey and Raven were driving around the US on a yearlong road trip in a Chevy Silverado. They were two sisters against the world.

As they sped along the never ending highway they sang along to the classic tones that were blaring through the speakers.

They pulled up into a cheap motel, got a room for the next couple nights while they explored yet another little town.

"Hey, Hailey what do you say we get wasted tonight?" Raven asked excitedly as she sat cross legged on their bed. Yes, they could have gotten a room with two beds but they found it was easier for them to fall asleep if they slept in the same bed.

Hailey looked up from her book she was reading at the small table with the small lamp that dimply lit the room. "We aren't old enough to buy alcohol, dummy."

Ravens stayed happy as she got up off the bed and walked over to her sister. "Yes, but we are two sexy females, I'm sure we can get someone to buy it for us." Raven held out her hand.

Hailey looked at her sisters hand than at Ravens happy face, sighed, than placed her hand in Ravens, getting to her feet.

Raven and Hailey walked out of the room, well more Raven walked and Hailey was being dragged. They got into the truck and drove to the closet liquor store, pulled into a spot and waited for someone to come along.

They waited what felt like hours before a black muscle car started to pull into the parking lot. "Raven!" Hailey shouted shaking her sisters arm pretty rough. "Holy fucking A, that's a freaking Chevy Impala!"

Raven snapped her head in the direction off the black muscle car and her eyes went wide. "Holy shit, you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Hailey said as she continued to stare at the car. "Wouldn't it just be amazing if Dean was dri-" But she cut herself short as a 6 foot tall man with short dirty blonde hair exited the drivers side

"Is that Dean?" Raven asked in disbelief. "No, that can't be him." It was that moment Raven got an idea and she rolled down her window, she stuck her head out the window cupped her mouth and shouted "Dean" and to her horror, the man turned around, his green eyes piercing right into Ravens blue eyes.

Hailey sat non-moving as Dean turned on his heels and instead of heading for the liquor store started heading for the truck.

"What do we do?" Raven asked in a panic as she started rolling her window up, fast, but she was too slow and Dean was at her window placing his hand on the window before it was up halfway.

Dean stood with his hand on the window as he smiled at Raven. "I heard you call my name, may I help you?" Dean asked in his amazing voice.

Raven stared at Dean like a deer caught in headlights. "Um." Raven started to panic as a lightbulb went off in her head. She quickly pointed to Hailey, "It was her. She wanted you."

Hailey eyes shot open looking at her sister in horror. "You lying bitch."

Dean started laughing. "Calm down girls, don't start fighting over this now." Dean did his award winning smile as a man with dark hair came strolling up next to Dean.

"Dean, I thought we were going to the store." The man with black hair and blue eyes spoke.

Dean laughed. "Sorry, Cas was talking to these young ladies." Dean gestured towards Raven and Hailey who still sat in disbelief.

Castiel ducked his head and smiled at them. "Hello, Raven and Hailey." Castiel smiled a bright white toothy smile. "I thought we would have been waiting hours for you both to turn up." Castiel let out a little grunt as Dean punched him in the arm.

"You were waiting for us?" Raven asked confusion clear in her voice.

Castiel nodded. "Yup, Dean and Sam wanted to meet you both and give you guys a chance to thanks."

Dean groaned with annoyance. "Cas, will you shut your mouth! I didn't tell them yet!"

Castiel rubbed his arm where Dean punched him as he looked up the man. "My apologies Dean." He said sadly taking a step back.

Dean shook his head turning his attention back to the girls sitting in the truck. "Before you ask. I saw what you posted to me on twitter about how you met your best friend because of us and how you would give anything in the world to just thank us. So I had Sam stalk both your twitter accounts to find out where you both would be. And when we saw that you guys were doing a road trip to all the places where we saved the day it wasn't hard to put to and to together and find out where y'all were going to be next." Dean took a deep breath and smiled.

Raven blinked a couple times as Hailey started laughing. "Well thank you for helping us find each other!" Hailey spoke loudly.

Dean laughed again. "Don't think so. You have to thank, everyone. How about you come back with us to our place and we'll throw a small party." Dean said more than asked.

Raven nodded slowly as a smile appeared on her face. "Well than we'll follow you. Better have some ganja for me though." Raven smiled and turned the truck on letting _Carry On My Wayward Son_ blast through the speakers.

"Classic." Dean said before turning on his heels and heading towards his car.

Raven followed behind Dean all the way to their house. The ride took almost an hour and they drove 80mph all the way there.

They pulled up to an abandon looking building, Raven quickly put the truck in park and hopped out heading to Deans car and popping her head in the driver side window. "Is this the bunker? The men of letters bunkers?" Raven asked in a hushed rushed voice.

Dean laughed turning the engine off and opening his door. Castiel got out and walked around the car coming to stand next to Hailey who had followed Raven to the Impala. "Well yes it is. I'm glad you know your stuff." Dean smiled turned and walked to the front door and unlocked it for them. The four of them walked in, Castiel walking straight towards the library to find Sam and tell him they have guest. Hailey and Raven stood on the top of the steps looking in awe stuck.

"Wow." Hailey mumbled under her breath. "This please is beautiful." She started down the iron steps running her fingers along the iron railing. "So beautiful."

Dean gestured for Raven to go down first, she nodded her thanks and started after her sister. Dean placed his hands on the girls shoulders and led them towards a hallway with a bunch of doors. He stopped at the forth door down the hall and opened to reveal a neat little room. "This is your room." He said to the girls. "Or, if you both want your own room across the hall there is another empty room one, one of yous can have it if need be." Dean smiled, nodded and turned to enter the room next to it. "This is my room, if you need anything just come ask." Dean winked and disappeared before they could even ask anything.

The moment the door was shut Raven turned to Hailey. "Sis, I can't do this. I can't be here, I never felt my heart beat this fast, I am scared it might latterly jump out of my chest!" Raven said frantically wide eyes arms flaring everywhere.

Hailey laughed ducking past her sisters flaring arms and into the room. "You'll be fine." She said sitting down on the bed. "I wonder who else they are going to invite to this party." Hailey thought out loud.

"Well me for one." A peppy feminine voice called from behind Raven. Ravens eyes widened and turned to see a girl with short red hair smiling and waving at them. "Names Charlie. My room is on the other side of yours if you need anything just let me know." She smiled and was off towards her room.

"Holy shit that was Charlie." Raven said as she turned back towards her sister quickly stepping into the room and shutting the door. "I can't afford anyone else sneaking up on me. I might really have a heart attack." Raven sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. She bounced up and down a couple times before turning towards hailey. "This bed is so fucking comfy." She said smiling.

Hailey shook her head looking around the room. "We kind of forgot our bags." Hailey said laughing.

Raven nodded. "Shit I forgot about those. Want me to go get them? I kind of want to smoke a joint real quick to relax my nerves." Raven shrugged as she stood to her feet grabbing the keys from her front pocket. "If anyone comes back, just tell them I went for our bags and I don't need help." Raven said and she was out the door leaving Hailey alone to her thoughts in the empty room.

Raven checked both ways to make sure she was alone before hurrying out of the building. She made it to the iron steps without being noticed, but her luck had slowly drawn out when a deep voice with a Scottish accent came from behind her saying, "trying to escape are we?" "Fuck." Raven mumbled under her breath before turning towards where the voice came from.

"Hello darling. Names Crowley, you must be Raven." Crowley stuck his hand out towards the girl. "Pleasure to meet you, heard so much about you." Crowley smiled.

Raven raised a brow. "What have you heard about me?" She asked.

Crowley smiled. "Nothing bad, just you are a regular badass and that you are on your way to smoke pot." Crowley shrugged taking a sip of the amber liquid in his glass cup.

Raven nodded before turning back towards the steps. "Yes, that is true. But see my sister Hailey, she's in the room in between Charlies and Deans, and she is such a huge fan of yours. Would you mind going to see her?" Raven said more than asked as she ascended the staircase and out the front door.

Raven smiled as she stepped into her the truck shutting and locking the doors behind her. She pulled a rolled joint out from the glove compartment and lit it.

Back in the room Hailey was sitting cross-legged on the bed sending text after text to her sister to hurry up, that she didn't want to be alone anymore and she had to go pee but didn't want to leave the room herself. It was after that last text that a knock came from her door and she jumped to her feet all but running to the door. She unlocked it and it was that moment she realized it could be someone other than her sister and she started backing up from the door. Another knock came and Hailey nodded taking a deep breath. "Come on Hails, don't be scared you can do this." She moved her hand onto the door knob and opened the door and to her horror a short man in a black suit stood there. "Shit."

"That's no way to great me." The man said smiling at her. "I heard you were a big fan of mine and I just wanted to stop and say hello." He smiled extending his pudgy hand.

Hailey sighed knowing raven did this. Hailey shook his hand though. "Nice to meet you, Crowley." She spit out his last name with venom.

"Why do I detect hostile coming from you?" Crowley said taking his hand back and taking a step back. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked confused.

Hailey shook her head. "No I was just hoping you were my sister, I really need to go pee and I don't know where the bathroom is and I keep having small panic attacks when I remember I'm in the bunker with my hero's and I just want my sister back." Hailey started breathing heavy backing away from Crowley.

"Oh, I see. As king of hell I know this is going to look bad, but," He cut himself off and entered the room and wrapped Hailey into a tight hug. "Try not to think about it. I know it's got to be overwhelming but just try not to think too much on it. If you really need to go bathroom, I can show you where it's at really." Crowley smiled stepping back from Hailey.

Hailey blinked. "I just got a hug from the King of Hell." Hailey said out loud as a smile came across her face. "Thank you." She said nodding towards the hall.

Crowley backed into the hall waiting for Hailey. She followed and soon the two of them set off down the hall towards the bathroom. "Right here." He said pointing to the door that says 'restroom' on it.

"Oh." Haileys face lit up bright red as she ducked her head into the bathroom.

"Don't worry, I won't be here when you get out." Crowley shouted into the bathroom and took off down the hall to do his own thing.

Raven had finished her joint and was basking in the smoke filled car. "I could use a cig." She mumbled with her eyes closed. She was in her own world she didn't notice the car pulling up in front of her.

A female with long blonde hair walked up towards the truck a smile on her face. "Who do we have here?" She asked as she climbed up onto the side step and banged on the window of the truck.

Raven jumped, her hand going straight to her heart as if that will keep it from jumping out of its chest. Raven turned towards the window to see Jo staring back at her. Raven blushed shyly as she rolled down the window all the smoke hitting Jo in the face. "Shit, my fault." Raven apologized.

Jo laughed waving her off. "It's all good, you're acting like I don't smoke. Speaking of smoking, got anymore?" Jo asked.

Raven nodded. "OF course come join me." She smiled.

"Roll your window down all the way." Jo said.

Raven did as was told and wasn't ready for Jo to climb in through the window, crawl over her lap and into the passenger seat. "Well that was a quicker way."

Jo nodded pulling her feet up under her sitting indian style. "So what kind you smoking?" Jo asked starting up a conversation.

"I'm not even quiet sure. Maybe some type of exo I don't know. My friend gave it to me before me and my sister left on our road trip." Raven said shrugging reaching across Jo into the glove compartment for another joint.

"Got a little stash, I like you." Jo smiled as she looked at Raven.

Raven blushed as she ducked her head to light the joint. "Thank you." She said exhaling smoke.

"Shit, you got spray or anything. If I smell like pot Dean-o in there will have my head. He want's nothing to do with pot all because I got his boyfriend high the one time and Cas kept trying to seduce Dean in front of everyone. Gosh, is not like I killed anyone and if anything that day helped Cas and Dean get together, so he should be thanking me instead of growling at me every time I pass him." Jo said laughing taking the offered joint from Raven and taking a hit. "Damn, this some good shit." She said taking another hit.

Raven nodded. "Wait, so Dean and Castiel are actually together?" Jo nodded taking another hit. "Hailey is going to shit bricks." Raven laughed taking the offered joint and taking a hit.

Raven had put on the radio, letting Jo pick the music as they sat and smoked not talking anymore. They finished smoking the joint and stayed just listening to music. "Can I tell you something?" Jo asked turning her head to look at Raven.

Raven nodded her head as she turned to look at Jo.

"You're really hot." Jo said looking Raven up and down. "I mean look at you. Wearing those black booty shorts, that black hoodie those converses, I don't know you just look so hot." Jo smiled at the female sitting next to her.

Raven blushed. "Thank you, you're hot also." Raven admitted her blush darkening.

"Can I kiss you?" Jo asked but didn't wait for an answer as she was already climbing into Ravens lap wrapping her hands around the girls neck leaning down to capture her lips with hers.

Raven groaned into the kiss placing her hands on Jo's hips deepening the kiss. Raven let her tongue slip into Jos mouth, sliding her tongue all over Jos.

Jo groaned into the kiss grinding down onto Ravens lap. Raven slide her hands down to Jos ass squeezing it through her jeans. Jo smiled before deepening the kiss. Raven liked the response as she kept her hands on Jo's ass as they continued to kiss.

So lost in each other they didn't notice the man walking up the car. The man banged on the window causing the girls to groan in annoyance and turn to look at him.

"Gabriel." Jo hissed through her teeth.

"Any room for one more?" He asked looking at the girls.

"Go away asshole." Jo said before lowering her head again to go back to making out with raven.

To Jo's annoyance Gabriel snapped his fingers and was now sitting in the backseat. "Don't tell me to go away." Gabriel said with a pout at Jo.

Jo sighed removing her lips from Ravens. "Please Gabriel. Just for once, leave me alone."

"No can do. I was told by Sam to get Raven because Hailey looked so lonely." Gabriel said sticking his tongue out at Jo.

"Shit!" Raven said smacking herself in the head. "I'm such an ass." She groaned in sadness letting her head fall back.

Jo nodded understanding. "Alright let's go in." She said but before she moved she leaned forward attaching her lips to Ravens neck sucking hard.

"J-jo." Raven heard the name slip from her lips before she could stop it.

Jo sucked a little harder pulling away smiling at her work. "You're mine while you are here." Jo kissed her lips before opening the driver side door and sliding out the car, raven following them. Gabriel just snapped his fingers and appeared between them wrapping his arms around both their necks and walking up to the bunker. "You guys smell like pot." Gabriel said laughing as they banged on the front door of the bunker.

"Shit." Raven and Jo mumbled together causing both girls to giggle. "Oh well." Jo thought as she smiled over towards Raven. "Worth getting in trouble for."

And to their horrors Dean was the one who answered the door with his arms crossed over his chest and anger written on his face. "Where have you been?" he asked Raven. "You just up and left and you come back smelling like pot, with these two knuckle heads."

Raven blinked at Dean before bursting out laughing. "You're not my dad." Raven laughed grabbing Jos hand and slipping past Dean and the girls walked off to find Hailey.

"Hey, I was just Sams messenger." Gabriel through his hands in the air. "They were the ones about to have sex in the truck." Gabriel said and walked past Dean.

Dean shook his head and shut the door. "This is going to be very interesting."

Raven opened the door to her and Haileys room and sighed to find the room empty. "God damn, I forgot the bags again."

"Want me to go get them, why you go find your sister?" Jo asked standing against the door frame.

Raven looked towards her and smiled. "Sure, thanks." Raven smiled kissing Jo on the lips before she was running off down the hall. Raven was running around in circles, lost. She leaned her back against the wall sliding down to the floor. "Where could she be?" Raven asked herself out loud with a sigh.

"She's in the library." A young mans voice sounded from next to her.

Raven looked up to see Kevin Tran standing there smiling. "Really? Can you show me where it is?" Raven asked as she hurried to her feet.

Kevin laughed. "Sure." Kevin and Raven walked to the library in silence. Kevin opened a nice big iron door. Raven stepped inside and stopped to look at the thousands upon thousands of books stacked ceiling high. "Holy fucking balls." Raven said looking at the books.

"Please don't use that type of language." A tall man standing next to Hailey said but a smile played on the mans lips to show his humor behind it.

"Hailey!" Raven shouted running towards her sister wrapping her in a hug.

"You were gone for over an hour and you didn't answer any of my text!" Hailey said hugging her sister back.

"I know, I'm an ass and I'm so sorry." Raven said taking a step back and it was than Hailey noticed her neck. "Who gave you that?" She asked pointing to the dark purple mark on her neck.

Ravens face went a completely dark shade of red. "Um, just someone." Raven turned away from hailey not being able to look her sister in the eyes.

"Who?" Sam had asked.

Raven looked at him wide eyed. "Just someone." Raven said looking away from him as well.

"Who?" Kevin asked along with a laugh. "I already know, but I just like way you're squirming under all the pressure. Gabriel told me."

"Gabriel knows?" Sam asked smiling at him, Kevin nodded. "GABRIEL!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs.

POOF. Gabriel appeared next to Sam. "Yes, Samsquatch?"

"Who gave Raven that hickey?" Sam asked batting his eyelashes at Gabriel.

"Jo." Gabriel smiled turning towards Raven sticking his tongue out before disappearing again.

"Oh good, I thought it was going to be Benny or even Dean. And if it was Dean, I would have to beat his ass." Sam said laughing.

Ravens face has gone completely red and she wouldn't look any of them in the eyes. "We were only kissing than she gave me it and said I'm hers." Raven shrugged.

Sam started to laugh. "Yeah, she tends to do that with people she really likes. She did it to Benny when he first became part of the group. She just has to mark what she wants. Dean stole this bartender from her this one time and it was ever since then she marks what she wants so Dean won't take it." Sam smiled. "Be ready for mind blowing sex with her though." Sam gave a distant smile.

"You have sex with JO?" Kevin asked confused. "Awesome"

"Okay enough, can we go party now?" Raven asked in a desperate need to change the subject. Sam nodded and started out the door being followed by Raven, Hailey and Kevin.

The party

Sam and Dean are sitting next to each other on the couch each drinking a bottle of beer. Benny sat on the floor next to Dean and in between Charlie's legs. Kevin sat on an arm chair next to Charlie. Gabriel sat on the other side of Sam with Crowley on the arm rest beside him. Raven sat next to the fireplace on the floor with Jo between her legs. Hailey sat next to them, Castiel next to her.

Dean smiled looking around at everyone and got to his feet. "We are all gathered here today to welcome, Hailey and Raven into our little gang." Dean raised his bottle in the air. "To Raven and Hailey." Everyone raised their glasses I the air. "To Raven and Hailey."

"To my girlfriend." Jo said and kissed Ravens cheek.

Raven blushed. "Thanks guys. I really am happy for all this. I would have given the world to be here right now, but I'm here beside my sister with all you wonderful people because you guys are a saint." Raven left it at that and went to leaving small kisses alongside Jos face and neck.

Hailey smiled rolling her eyes at Raven and smiling. "Thank you for having us here and welcoming us into your home with open arms." Hailey smile widened.

"You're welcome, Hailey." Castiel whispered so only she could hear causing her to blush fondly.

They continued to drink well into the early hours of the mornings. Dean and Castiel were making out on the end of the couch. Charlie was playing video games on the tv with Benny. Kevin has been passed out for a few hours now on the recliner and marker covering his face. Hailey and Jo were the ones drawing on his face, along with Gabriel. Crowley and Raven sat at the table having a drinking contest. Sam, he was somewhere.

Raven finished her 20 shots before Crowley and there for she was the winner. She jumped to her feet and swayed on her way to Jo. "Baby, I beat the king of hell in a drinking contest!" She hiccupped.

"Because I let you win." Crowley slurred as he followed after her.

"I didn't know you could get drunk Crowley." Castiel said breaking away from Deans mouth. "I can't even get drunk, unless I drink an entire liquor store."

Raven started giggling as she fell onto her butt. "Because it's a party." She slurred her words laughing so no one even knew what she had said.

Crowley ignored her and answered Castiel. "It's because I made sure to take human blood. So there for I can get drunk." Crowley said as he flopped down on the couch next to Castiel and Dean.

"Dude, do you really have to sit so close?" Dean groaned as he pulled Castiel onto his lap. "Stay away from my boyfriend." Dean said wrapping his arms around castiels middle. "mine."

"You're so cute." Castiel said petting Deans hair causing the older man to purr.

Raven started laughing, laughing holding her gut while rolling around on the floor. Hailey looked at her and started to laugh as well. Neither female knew what was funny but they both just wanted to laugh. Soon everyone in the bunker was laughing. Except for Kevin who was still passed out and Sam who was still nowhere to be seen.

The laughter finally started to subside. "Fuck." Dean breathed softly.

"What?" Charlie asked turning around to look at him.

"I need some dick, like now." Dean groaned as he started grinding into the back end of Castiel causing the angel to blush.

"Can you not molest my little brother in front of me?" Gabriel asked venom in his voice.

"Sure thing." Dean said as he shoved his hand down Castiels pants. "Don't make me take your little brother right here, right now." Dean growled at Gabriel. "I'll make him beg for more while you watch."

"Dean." Castiel said nervously. "Can you not say things like that? My dick gets hard when you say it."

"Dean! Get your hand out of Castiels pants!" Benny shouted when he turned around saw it. "You're drunk. Don't make me take him away from you." Benny argued.

Dean wrapped his arms protectively around Castiel. "My angel. Get your own." Dean stuck his tongue out.

"Dean, you're such a child when you get drunk." Crowley said laughing softly from next to him. "As for you, Gabriel. You're an annoying child. And you benny, would you like to see what my dick feels like in your butt?" Crowley asked causing everyone to choke on air.

Benny looked at Crowley with an unimpressed expression. "That's not what you were saying last night while I plowed into you." Benny said crossing his arms over his chest. "If you're ready for round two, I've been ready." With that comment, Crowley and Benny left the room to go have sex somewhere in the bunker.

Charlie stood up next yawning. "No matter how much fun tonight was, I'm going to sleep. Hailey you want to come spend the night in my room? Seeing as those two might be having sex." Charlie pointed to raven and Jo who were grinding each other and panting like two horny dogs.

Hailey sighed looking at them but standing to her feet swaying. "Thank you." Charlie turned the game off wrapped her arm around Hailey and they started off towards the red heads room for bed.

Dean and Castiel were both down to their boxers grinding and making out on the couch. Raven and Jo were both down to just their panties making out roughly on the floor. Kevin was still passed out, Sam was still missing and Gabriel disappeared to.

Dean stopped kissing Castiel for a moment to see what was going on, he saw Raven and Jo smirked and decided to flip Cas having him land on his back on the couch. "Mm, I'm going to take you right here." Dean grunted biting into Castiels neck as he ripped his boyfriends boxers off.

Raven and Jo ignored them and continued with their own make out session. "Jo, you ready?" Raven asked her fingers playing with the hem of Jos panties. Jo nodded and raven wasted no time taking her girlfriends panties off and burying her face in her pussy suck and nipping very softly at her clit. Jo had her fingers tangled in ravens hair, with her head tossed back and soft moans coming from her lips.

Castiel turned his head and starred at the girls. "Dean, why when I watch them I get super turned on?" Castiel asked Dean who was grinding his dick against Castiels.

Dean lifted his head and looked at what they were doing and his jaw hit the floor. He knew they were going to do something, but he didn't expect to see Ravens face buried deep in Jos pussy. "Well, Cas, it's because they are super hot and doing super hot things." Dean said leaning down capturing Castiels lips in his.

Jo has her head tossed back as she rubbed her clit on Ravens face. "Raven lie down, I need to fuck your face. I just need it." Jo said pushing Raven from her clit and onto her back. Jo climbed onto Ravens face letting her dripping pussy fall on Ravens tongue. Jo immediately started whimpering as she started grinding down on her face. Jo grabbed and squeezed at her tit, groaning loudly as she fucked her girlfriends face. "Oh my god Raven!" Jo shouted at the top of her lungs as she came hard on Ravens face.

Dean ad stopped kissing Castiel and Castiel stopped kissing him. Both men stared at the girls with jaws reaching the floor. "Jo, that was fucking hot." Dean said as he climbed off Cas and walked over towards Jo who stayed seated on ravens face. "Suck my dick." Dean demanded as he pulled his boxers off grabbing Jos hair and shoved her mouth onto his cock, groaning when Jo started sucking. "Cas… fuck..raven." Dean said between pants. "Tare her pussy up." Dean growled as he fucked into Jos mouth.

Castiel wasn't so sure of himself but nodded anyway. "Okay, Dean." Castiel got onto his knees between Ravens legs as he slid his cock into Ravens pussy groaning at the pleasure of the tight hole gripping onto his cock. "Wow, you feel so good." Castiel said as he started going harder.

Dean moved his head around to look at his boyfriend fucking Raven. "Yeah that's right Cas." Dean said as he stuffed his cock down Jos throat. "Faster." Dean grunted between his teeth.

Castiel bit his bottom lip as he started pounding into Raven harder and faster causing her to whimper into Jos pussy. Raven continued to lick her pussy though, Raven licked and sucked until Jo was cumming on her face again. "God." Raven mumbled slurping up the mess.

Dean groaned as he continued to fuck into Jos mouth. "Mm Jo." Dean moaned as he watched his dick disappear into Jos tiny mouth.

Castiel pounded Raven harder, hearing his balls slapping against her ass sent a thrill through his spine and he was brave. He pulled out of Raven, pulled Dean off of Jo and tossed him onto his knees. "Dean, I'm going to fuck you now." Castiel said and shoved his cock deep into Deans ass causing the older man to toss his head back and moan loudly. Castiel growled protectively as he fucked repeatedly into Deans tight hole. "Cas." Dean groaned softly. Castiel smiled and shoved deans face into Ravens pussy to lick her while he fucked him.

Dean shoved his tongue into her pussy and tongue fucked her pussy as he was fucked in the ass. "Cas." He moaned into ravens pussy. "Yeah baby. Come for daddy."

Castiel smacked his ass. "Going to…" Castiel couldn't finish his sentence as he came in Deans ass, hard. Castiel thrusted a couple more times and pulled out smiling as he watched his cum slip from Deans hole. "Mine now." Castiel mumbled under his breath.

Castiel stood to his feet, his cock still rock hard looking at Raven and Jo, "Whose next?" He asked walking towards the girls.

Jo smiled pointing to Raven. "Her than me."

Raven blushed as Castiel rolled Deans spent body out of the way grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over. "Raven are you sure you are ready." Castiel asked as he lined his dick up with her pussy. Raven nodded as Castiel attached his hands to her waist and slammed his dick deep into her pussy causing Raven to scream, her scream echoing through the walls.

Castiel grunted as he pounded into her pussy. Smacking her ass raw as he continued to pound into her getting harder with every thrust. "You. Filthy. Whore." Castiel punctuated every word with a slap to her ass. Castiel leaned forward and bit Ravens shoulder causing a steady flow of blood. Castiel grunted as he continued to fuck.

Raven buried her face into the ground moaning loudly. "Cas. You're so big!" She shouted. Dean lied on the floor, still spent, watching his boyfriend destroy the girl. "That's my man." Dean smiled. "You pound that pussy." Dean groaned as he noticed Jo slipping onto his lap and her pussy going around his hard cock. "Jo." Dean groaned her name as she started to ride up and down on his cock.

"Sorry. Couldn't wait any longer." Jo said as she started pounding down onto his cock moaning loudly. "God." Jo moaned riding faster. Jo let out a surprised yelp as Dean flipped her over and started fucking into her pussy roughly.

"Oh Jo." Dean moaned as he fucked into her like a mad man. "I always dreamed of this." Dean grunted.

"Shut up and fuck me pretty boy." Jo demaned. "Abuse me."

Dean blinked confused before he wrapped his hands around her neck chocking her while he fucked roughly into her tight pussy.

Jo choked out a loud moan as she fucked down onto his cock. "Come on, Dean! Harder!" She shouted at him.

Dean dropped his hands, grabbed her waist firmly and shoved his cock in as hard and deep as he could having Jo scream bloody murder. "THAT'S RIGHT DEAN, JUST LIKE THAT!"

Dean smiled at that and continued to fuck her like that.

Castiel thrusted a few more times deeply into Raven before letting his second load go deep inside her. Castiel pulled his cock out and smiled watching his cum drip from her pussy. "Dean come here."

Dean grunted looking at Castiel as he continued to pound into Jos pussy. "Give me a minute. Almost done here." Dean said closing his eyes and continued to pound into Jo.

Jo started panting as Dean got faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist groaning as he got deeper. "Come on baby, fill up my pussy."

That's all it took for Dean to be letting his load go deep inside her pussy. He continued to thrust into her deeply moaning as he milked his cock with her pussy.

"Never want to stop." Dean panted as he continued to fuck into her. "Feels too good."

"Dean get over here and lick my cum from her pussy." Castiel demanded as he walked over to Dean and pushed him off Jo. "Now."

Dean growled but crawled over towards Raven burying his face in her pussy using his tongue to clean Castiels cum from her pussy.

Raven, Jo, Castiel and Dean all lie on their backs panting heavily as the fire in the fire place slowly died out. "I'm so spent." Dean mumbled under his breath as he closed his eyes and cuddled up next to Castiel. "Hold me." Dean said as he rested his head on his boyfriends chest. Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around him holding him tightly.

"Raven." Jo said as she sat up looking down at her.

Raven sat up and looked at Jo smiling. "Yeah baby?"

"I think I'm in love with you." Jo said smiling. "You eat pussy, like I can't even explain it. I would run away with you just because of how well you eat my pussy." Jo started giggling.

"No running away Jo. You both can just move in here." Dean said as he slowly started to drift to sleep. "Raven, you and hailey can move in here. I likes yous." Dean said before letting sleep claim him.

Raven smiled at her girlfriend. "I love you too. Now let us go to sleep before people start to understand what went down here tonight." Raven said standing to her feet extending her hand to Jo.

Jo took her hand and stood up. They intertwined their fingers and walked off towards their room to get some sleep.

Morning.

JO woke up with Raven wrapped around her. Jo smiled and slowly untangled herself. She pulled on a pair of ravens sweatpants and headed out the room, down the hall towards the kitchen. She walked in and Benny, Kevin and Crowley were drinking coffee sporting a good hangover.

The three guys stopped and stared as Jo entered the kitchen. "What y'all looking at?" Jo asked as she made her way to the coffee machine.

"Jo, you're topless." Crowley said as he turned his head and decided to look at the wall.

Jo started laughing. "Y'all really that afraid of some boobies?" Jo started shaking her tits at them.

"JO! Put a shirt on!" Dean shouted from the door. "Anyone looks at her, y'all dead."

Kevin pointed to Dean. "Not afraid of boobs, afraid of Dean Winchester." Kevin said with a laugh.

"You weren't complaining last night." Jo said to Dean with a wink as she walked out the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

Jo walked back to Ravens room and opened the door smiling at Raven who was sitting on the bed rubbing her eyes. "I brought you coffee." Jo smiled and handed the cup to Raven and sat on the bed next to her.

"I thought you left me." Raven said sadly as she looked at Jo. "I thought what you said last night was all a lie. I was getting ready to cry when you walked in with two cups of coffee." Raven smiled sweetly. "Jo Harvelle, I'm completely in love with you." Raven leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

JO smiled and kissed back. "I love you to doll face." Jo giggled. "All the boys saw my tits and like freaked out, it was funny."

Raven grinned placing her cup of coffee on the bedside table. She grabbed Jos cup and placed it next to hers before getting her girlfriend to lie down next on her back. Raven buried her face into her girlfriends tits. "These are mine." She nipped a nipple. "No one can see but me." Raven purred as she licked down Jos belly. "All mine."

Jo smiled running her fingers through her girlfriends hair. "All yours." Jo blushed as Raven started slipping her hand down her sweatpants.

"I need to taste you again." Raven said as she slid down the sweatpants revealing Jos sweet pussy. Raven wasted no time burying her face into her pussy.

Jos had to bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. Everyone was awake and sober now, she couldn't be so loud.

Raven smirked knowing exactly what she was doing so she licked faster at the clit. Sucking and licking faster causing Jo to cry out loudly. "That's more like it."

Jo blushed at those words and turned her head sideways burying her face into a pillow crying out into the pillow as Raven stuck two fingers into her pussy.

"God, I'm going to eat this pussy all the time baby. I want you to cum in my mouth." Raven mumbled before continuing to lick Jos pussy.

Jo held onto her girlfriends head as she started bouncing up and down on Ravens face. "Raven!" Jo shouted at the top of her lungs as she came hard on her girlfriends face.

Raven sat up using her index finger to clean her face sucking the semen off her finger. "Mm, my tasty baby." Raven dove forward capturing Jos lips with hers.

"God I love you so much." Jo said wrapping her arms around Raven not letting her go.

A knock sounded at the door causing the girls to groan in annoyance and pull a blanket over them up to their necks. "Come in." Raven called.

Hailey walked in and sighed looking at them. "Y'all really need to learn to keep your mouths down when y'all do thee do." Hailey laughed. "Now shower up, and meet us down in the kitchen for breakfast." Hailey smiled tossed a wink at Raven and walked out the door.

Jo started laughing as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriends lips. "I wonder if Dean meant what he said last night, about me, you and Hailey moving in." Jo thought out loud as she climbed out of bed standing up extending her hand towards Raven. "Let's go baby cakes."

Later that day.

Raven and Hailey sat in the living room watching Supernatural with Jo and Charlie. The boys were off doing god knows what. They have been gone for a few hours now, the girls would be worried if Castiel didn't send a text every 10 minutes to Jo saying, "We're all still alive."

Raven looked at Hailey. "What could 5 dudes be doing that takes this long? I want food."

"You always want food. Why not go to the kitchen and cook something?" Hailey suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Because I don't want to move." Raven growled under her breath letting her head rest on the back of the couch.

Charlie stood up laughing as she walked in front of Raven. "How about me and Jo and go make us 4 some food?" Charlie asked looking down at Rave.

Hailey and Raven nodded as Jo followed Charlie out of the room. "Wonder what they're going to make." Hailey said thoughtfully not taking her eyes from the TV.

Raven shrugged pulling her feet up to sit indian style. "It don't matter, I just want food."

Hailey chuckled lying her head on her sisters shoulder. "You always want food." Hailey closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I still can't believe we are here." Hailey smiled fondly.

Raven wrapped an arm around Hailey and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah I know. I can't believe Jo is my girlfriend and I had a foursome with her, Castiel and Dean last night." Raven chuckled. "God this place is awesome."

Hailey lifted her head looking at her sister confused. "I knew you had sex with Jo, but with Castiel and Dean also?" Raven nodded. "So not fair, I want to have sex with Cas." Hailey said with a pout.

Raven chuckled pulling her sisters head back down. "Maybe we can get him drunk, and you both can have sex." Raven smiled thoughtfully.

Hailey shook her head. "Nah, it's all good. If it happens it happens, if not than it don't matter to me."

Raven smirked into her sisters hair. "Shush and lets watch." She said pointing to the TV.

When hours passed and no word from Jo or Charlie Raven looked at her sister panic flooding her face. "I'm getting worried. It's nearly 9 o'clock at night and we haven't heard anything from anyone in hours."

"I say we go look for them." Hailey said already on her feet pulling Raven up after her.

Raven nodded as she headed towards the kitchen to check first. They got to the kitchen but only thing there was a bottle of vodka and a note. Raven raised a brow than looked at hailey who just shrugged.

They walked towards the note and Hailey picked it up and read it out loud. "If you're reading this, than you finally realized that we aren't coming back. Well we are, but you have to find out. That includes everyone. So first clue, books." Hailey sighed. "This is going to be the dumbest thing ever." Hailey sighed placing the card in her front pocket as the sisters headed off towards the library.

They arrived at the iron doors, Raven wrapped her hand around the handle and pulled the door open. No lights were on, it was pitch black in the room. They girls held onto each other slowly creeping into the room.

The lights came on and everyone shouted, "Surprise." Causing Raven to panic and scream in fear.

Hailey started bursting out laughing. "Mister tough guy over here can't even take a little surprise." Hailey just laughed harder when Raven punched her arm.

"Baby!" Jo shouted jogging over to Raven. "Shh, it's just a party and Dean has something to ask you that's very important." Jo said running her hand through Ravens hair chuckling as her girlfriend pushed her away.

"I'm fine." Raven said taking a deep breath and looking at Dean. "What is so important to ask that you had to give me a damn heart attack?" Raven asked slight venom in her voice.

Dean laughed. "We would like of you and Hailey to move in." Dean said smiling.

Raven stared at him, eyes wide. Hailey looked at him, eyes wide. "What?" They both said at the same time making everyone in the library laugh.

Dean smiled walking in front of Raven and Hailey. "You both, are complete strangers to us, yet we feel like we have known you for years. And we would all like it if you want to move in with us."

"Yes." Hailey shouted smiling wide.

Raven looked at her and smiled. "Yes."

Everyone cheered. Sam came up handing everyone a shot a smile on his face. "Here's to our new roommates." Sam said holding his shot in the air.

Everyone shouted, "To our new roommates." And took tossed back their shoots.

They all partied well into the night again. Kevin this time passed out on the couch and no one drew on him. Benny and Crowley were off in the corner of the library having sex. Charlie was in a intense game of something with Gabriel. Sam was talking to Dean about a plan to get Raven and Haileys belongings. Jo was sitting on Ravens lap making out. And Castiel and Hailey were making out on the other end of the couch.

"Dean, do you know Cas is making out with Hailey?" Sam asked when he noticed the two.

Dean laughed. "If you saw what he did last night you would think he was a saint right now." Dean smiled at the memories of the night before.

"I didn't need to see, I heard everything!" Sam spoke loudly flaring his arms in his brothers face.

"Well how was I supposed to know you and Gabriel were sleeping on the other side of the couch?" Dean said laughing taking a sip of his beer.

Sam shrugged mumbling into his beer as he also took a sip of his own. "But anyway, I was thinking we ask Gabriel for help and just teleport everything here. I feel like that would be the best way." Sam said.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right. So ask your boy toy tomorrow for us." Dean smiled and walked way.

"He isn't my boy toy!" Sam shouted after him.

"Yes sweetie?" Gabriel asked sam which got a laugh from everyone in the room.

Sam grumbled and sat on the table with a grumble.

"NO need to be a sour pus baby." Gabriel said as he appeared in front of Sam. He leaned forwards kissing his friends lips softly. "You know you like to plow me." Gabriel whispered seductively.

They continued to light drink and just talk and have fun till the early hours of the morning again. "We need to stop doing this." Dean said laughing as he looked at the time as it read 8am.

Dean yawned standing and streatching. "Well I'm going to head to bed. Cas you coming?" Dean asked.

Castiel broke apart from Haileys lips. "No, I'm content here. I'll join you later." Castiel said diving forward and kissing hailey again.

"Don't have too much fun without me." Dean said chuckling. "Well someone come sleep in my bed, I hate sleeping alone."

Jo raised her hand. "I'll go. Seeing as Raven is already asleep here." Jo smiled as she kissed her girlfriends cheek and stood, linked arms with Dean and they walked away.

Castiel pushed a little on Hailey making her lie down. "I'll be gentle with you." Castiel said as he went back to kissing her. He snapped his fingers and they both appeared naked. "I promise." Castiel said as he went down and nipped her neck softly. Hailey let out a soft moan covering her face with her arms as a blush crept up her face.

Castiel chuckled lowly as he moved her arms. "I want to see your beautiful face." Castiel said as he used his other hand and rubbed her clit softly.

Hailey moaned softly, getting a little louder when inserted two fingers into her wet pussy. Castiel fingered her loving the way she moaned. Castiel got up to his knees linin his cock up with her pussy and slowly pushed himself inside. Haileys eyes had opened wide in enjoyment as she stared at the man on top of her.

Castiel smiled taking his time with her. He took his time letting her fall apart under his grip, as he went in and out slowly. He picked up his pace smiling when Hailey started moaning loudly. He leaned down kissing her going faster as she wrapped her legs around his middle. "Mm, Cas. Harder." Hailey moaned into his mouth.

Castiel smirked into the kiss going slightly rougher causing her to moan louder. They continued to fuck, wrapped around each other.

Raven stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, the first thing she sees is Castiel fucking her best friend. "Hailey?" Raven asked sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Hailey looked at her smiling as she continued to be fucked by Castiel. Castiel just smirked at Raven before looking back at Hailey focusing on her.

Raven smirked and walked over towards them. "How does it feel Hailey?" Raven asked the smirk still playing on her lips. Hailey blushed nodding her answer. Raven watched her tits bounce up and down as Castiel slowly started getting rougher. Her moans were intoxicating and before Raven even knew what she was doing she leaned her head down and started to slowly lick at Ravens clit while Castiel continued to fuck into her.

Hailey tossed her head back letting a loud moan escape her lips as Ravens tongue slid over her clit.

Castiel and Raven enjoyed every sound Hailey made as they worked together to make her fall apart. Castiel thrusted a couple more times as he let his load fill up Haileys pussy raven smiling when he pulled out and she used her tongue to slurp up the cum dripping from her pussy.

Raven smiled sitting back looking at her sister lying naked and spent on the floor in front of her. "You look adorable like this." Raven said smiling before turning towards Castiel.

"Can you carry her back to our room?" Raven asked.

Castiel nodded, stood and got dressed. He laid his trench coat over Hailey who had fallen asleep. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to bed. Raven followed and crawled into bed when he laid Hailey down. "Goodnight, Cas." Raven said smiling at the man who smiled at both of the ladies and walked out the room.

"Goodnight, hails." Raven said kissing her sisters cheek, snuggling up next to her and drifting to sleep.

The next morning.

"Gabriel, please can you just help us?" Sam asked basically begging him for his help.

Gabriel shook his head. "No, they both fucked my little brother! Why should I help them?" Gabriel said crossing his arms pouting at them.

"Dude, stop being a baby!" Dean groaned in annoyance staring the archangel in the eyes. "Do this please, and you can move in also." Dean said after it escaped his lips and the archangel got an evil look in his honey suckle eyes Dean regretted those words.

"You mean that Dean-o?" Gabriel asked smiling. Dean nodded. "I can't hear you?" Gabriel said putting his hand towards his ear. Dean mumbled, "Yes." Gabriel leaned closer to him saying, "Still can't hear you."

Dean groaned in annoyance. "Yes, you can move in if you fucking help us!" Dean tossed his arms in the air a sigh escaping his lip.

Gabriel snapped his fingers. "Done." He said laughing as Sam and Dean stared at him with wide eyes. "You do know they lived like you two knuckle heads right? They only really had a couple pieces of belongings. And that was mostly in the back of their truck. But they did have a couple boxes put away in a storage in Texas." Gabriel smiled sitting on the couch. "I moved my stuff into your room Samsquatch." Gabriel smiled even more.

Sam smiled fondly sitting next to Gabriel. "Thanks, Dean." Sam smirked. "It's always good to get what I want." Sam laughed.

Dean growled at his brother and stormed out of the room. "My life has just become hell." He said to himself as he went into the kitchen where and 8 foot pinecone was sitting on the table. "Gabriel, what the fuck is this?" He shouted so loud he was sure everyone heard it.

Gabriel came running in stopping at the pinecone and started laughing. "What the fuck is that?" he laughed harder.

Sam came up behind and started laughing even harder.

"Dean stop shouting, you'll scare my bees." Castiel said pouting as he came from the other side of the pinecone.

Dean let his face fall into his palm. "Cas, bees live in beehives, not fucking giant 8foot pinecones!"

"I know, but I don't have a beehive." Castiel said as he looked up at the pinecone.

Dean sighed. "I give up. I'll be in my room drinking. When you people finally grow some brains, come find me." Dean said, turned and left.

A couple months later

"I can't believe its Christmas." Raven said happily as she shook her girlfriend awake. "Come on, we need to go wake everyone else up."

Jo rolled over pulling the blanket over her face. "Go away. I'm sleeping." She groaned.

Rave sighed knowing the only way she'll get her to move. Raven pulled the blanket over her and crawled between her girlfriends legs shoving her face into Jos pussy licking at her clit. Jo started moaning her hand going to ravens hair as she started to hump her pussy on her girlfriends face. "Mm, Rave." Jo shouted as she came.

"Now let's go." Raven said tossing the blanket off them.

Jo laughed softly. "Okay, okay." Jo climbed out of bed, pulled on sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, through her hair up in a bun and walked over to her girlfriend. They interlocked their fingers and walked out the room together.

Raven went to stop in front of Haileys room but was dragged by Jo. "Where are we going?" Raven asked confused as she was being dragged out to the living room, where a giant tree was decorated. The entire bunker was decorated. Raven stared looking around. "It wasn't like this last night." Raven breathed out.

Jo smiled at her girlfriend. "I know, every year Dean says he won't decorate because that's not manly but then when everyone is asleep, he spends the night decorating it." Jo smiles fondly. "You have the same face I did when I first saw it."

Raven kissed her girlfriends cheek. "It's breath taking. Especially to think Dean did this." Raven giggled. She gasped looking under the tree. "There has to be like 100 presents under there."

Jo laughed. "Perks of being friends with angels." Jo giggled and lead them into the kitchen which was decorated also, even Castiels giant pinecone/beehive was decorated with lights.

Jo and Raven set off on making scrambled eggs, coffee, and toast for everyone. By the time they were done everyone was gathered around Castiels giant pinecone. Everyone grabbed a plate and started eating.

When they were done eating they all entered the living room and sat around the tree and talked and did presents. When all the presents were done Raven stood up to get everyones attention.

"I need to say something." Raven said looking at everyone. When everyone looked at her she smiled. "I want to thank you all for welcoming me and my sister into this family. This is possibly the best Christmas I have ever had, surrounded by the people I love and not just people who pretended to love me. I am internally grateful to be here surrounded by everyone. So thank you." She smiled and turned to Jo. "Now for one last present. She walk over toward Jo and extended her hand. Jo took her hand and stood up. Raven pulled a small black box from her back pocket and got down on her knee. "Joanna Beth Harvelle, will you marry me?" She asked opening the box to show a diamond ring.

Jo gasped, her hands covering her mouth but she nodded her head. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" Jo said happily.

Raven smiled, stood up placed the ring on Jos finger and kissed her fiancé. "I love you so much, JO."

Everyone started cheering. Raven kissed Jo again and when she pulled away, a million pinecones started to fall from the ceiling. They all laughed as Castiel smiled at them.

FIN


End file.
